


Next to Our Brand New Bed

by purebeanshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Humour, I like this, Smut, it's cute, this is v aesthetically pleasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebeanshawn/pseuds/purebeanshawn
Summary: “Can I have a taste?”





	Next to Our Brand New Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many requests waiting lol but this just came to me so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I was listening to Tokyo Narita by Halsey and Lido on repeat while writing this and recommend you play it while reading.

She falls beside him, breathing heavily. “That’s the living room done then,” she sighs in contentment, smiling at him.

“That was mind blowing. That twisty thing you did at the end…”

“Liked that, huh?” She says, a proud grin on her face.

“You never cease to amaze me. Christening every room like this was the best idea ever.” He smiles, shuffling closer and placing his lips against her shoulder, leaving wet kisses on her skin. “How about the kitchen next? Kinda want you up against the wall,” he smirks.

“Already? I’m gonna need a breather.” She sits up, raises her arms up and stretches. “Think I want some food first. I’m really craving some chocolate chip waffles. Really just anything smothered in chocolate.”

“I’m craving you,” he says, pulling her back down to him and peppering her neck with kisses.

She laughs, giving in to his arms around her body. His fingertips move to her waist and he tickles her. She shrieks in response, pushing him off her and straddling his pelvis. Taking a hold of his wrists, she pushes them against the carpet, keeping them above his head.

“Gotcha.”

“You always have me,” he beams.

“Sweet talk isn’t getting you out of this one,” she laughs, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose.

He chases her lips with his, kissing her softly. “Let’s get you those waffles then.”

She kisses his lips one last time before letting him free of her hold. He finds her boxers somewhere above his head and passes them to her, and she catches it with an amused look on her face. He believes his underwear is somewhere in the trail of clothes that goes from the entrance to the shower, so he doesn’t bother looking for them and instead opts for a clean pair he finds in a box of socks. He’s standing in his boxers when he sees her pull his t-shirt over her head, the fabric sliding down her back.

He saunters over to her slowly, and rests his chin on her shoulder. “You look so good in my shirt. Makes me wanna do things to you,” he mumbles, his lips kissing her shoulder where the shirt has slipped off.

“Hey, we said waffles first.”

“Where’s the waffle maker?”

“Let me check.” He leaves the kitchen and returns a while later, empty-handed. “Couldn’t find it. It’s probably buried somewhere in one of those boxes.”

“I found some Nutella, maybe we can bake a cake?”

“Can I eat it off you instead?” he grins.

They find mixing bowls and a whisk and get to work cracking eggs and melting butter. He keeps teasing her throughout the process, tempting her by sneaking a kiss here and there and stalling, but an hour later they have a cake in the oven and frosting in the making.

She sits upon the kitchen island, her naked feet dangling above the floor. Her hand holds a fork, working through the thick frosting in the bowl placed between her thighs. “All done,” she says, placing the bowl next to her and crossing her legs.

“Can I have a taste?” He asks, a playful smirk on his face.

“Mhm,” she nods, beckoning him over with her index. Dipping her finger in the frosting, she picks up a small amount on her fingertip then licks it off. She repeats the action, but offers it to him this time.

He takes a hold of her wrist, bringing her hand closer to his mouth. His lips wrap around her digit and he sucks slowly, savouring the taste. He smirks again when he releases her finger, licking his lips clear of the sweet chocolate concoction.

“You missed some,” she says, tapping at the corner of her mouth.

“Here?” He asks, wiping at his mouth then checking his fingertips for frosting.

“No, let me get that for you.” She moves her foot behind his back, ushering him closer to her as she slides herself closer to the edge of the counter. Her legs part and he fills up the space where the steel bowl previously was. The innocent smile on her face turns to a smirk when she pulls him closer with a hand on the side of his neck. Her tongue finds his lips and she licks at them slowly, finishing off with a kiss.

His hand climbs up her thigh, thumb stroking the end of her boxers. “Did you get it?”

“No, I lied. You didn’t have anything there,” she giggles, running her thumb along his bottom lip.

He goes back in for another kiss, this time pulling her closer and urging her to wrap her legs around him. Their lips collide in a series of messy kisses and his hand moves up her body, bunching up the large shirt that she’s wearing while she tugs at his hair, her other hand still wrapped around the side of his neck. The kisses grow deeper and longer, and the space between them hotter. His hand finds one of her breasts underneath the fabric of his shirt and his thumb strokes her nipple and she sighs when his lips find her neck. Her fingers nestle in his curls, stroking at his scalp as he kisses his way down to her stomach, pushing the tee up above her bare breasts as he goes.

“Lay back,” he instructs, and she complies, resting her head at the other end of the counter.

Pulling her further out so that her hips are just barely still on the counter, his mouth continues lower until he reaches the space between her thighs and he kisses at the inside of her leg, then moves to her sex. He mouths at her heat, emitting sighs and low moans from her as he brings his fingers up to slide her confines to the side, teasing her slit with his fingertips. His tongue follows suit, teasing her opening with slow movements that are enough to have her squirming. Watching her tantalises him, and he feels himself get hard.

He can see her struggle to remain still as he licks at her and moves his fingers inside of her slowly. Her pelvis seems to have a mind of its own as it pushes upward when he sucks on her clit, her movements nearly sliding her off the counter.

“Woah,” he says, carefully pushing her back. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else,” he says, catching his breath.

“Yeah, this is quite unsanitary,” she says, sitting up and looking at her palm that’s covered in flour from the counter.

He pulls her against him and picks her up, walking to the bedroom with her face in his neck. Dropping her tenderly against the pillows, he makes a game of kissing as much of her bare skin as he can, starting from her thighs to her neck before reconnecting their lips. He enjoys watching her writhe beneath him, hearing the delicate sounds that leave her lips as his hands wander the soft edges of her body. She reciprocates with gentle tugs at his curls and wavelike motions against his body.

“Thought you wanted me against the wall,” she teases once he’s put a condom on and his mouth is on her chest, eager lips kissing her nipples.

“Can’t wait, you’re too appetising.” He looks up at her, watching her head fall back on a pillow.

“Devour me then,” she says, leisurely scratching his back.

He climbs higher up her body and places his lips against her cheeks, exhaling loudly when he enters her.

“Bedroom, check,” he says later, nuzzling his face in her back. He pulls her close, planting lazy kisses on her shoulder blade.

She laughs and turns under his arm, facing him and giving him an eskimo kiss. Then she moves back and puts her hand on his arm, watching as he drums at the sheets with his fingers. Her fingertips draw circles around his knuckles, tracing the bones out to his fingers and lacing them together with hers. He brings his other arm above their heads and strokes her hair gently, and her eyes close.

“Bathroom, living room, and bedroom. Does the kitchen count?” She asks.

“We didn’t finish in there, so I don’t think it does,” he chuckles.

“So close,” she says with a smug look on her face. Her toes tickle his calf, moving higher until they rest behind his knee.

“You were?” He tucks some hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek with his thumb, takes in the sight of her as she licks her lips while she watches his mouth move around the syllables.

“Well, yeah.” This time she pushes herself closer, and wraps her leg around his.

“Maybe we should pick up where we left off,” he suggests, moving his hand down to her neck and taking a light hold of it.

“Maybe we should,” she gulps. She chews on her lip as she presses herself against him, her breath fanning over his face.

“Maybe we should,” he echoes. His lips are just about to kiss hers when a beeping alarm sets off across the entire place. “Fuck, the cake,” he mutters, rushing out of bed to the kitchen. He’s just taking the baking tin out of the oven when she enters the room, dressed in his shirt again. “It’s burnt,” he sighs, placing the baking tin on the counter that they’ve left a mess upon.

“Was worth it though,” she smirks.

“Definitely worth it.” He walks around the counter behind her and kisses her neck, arms wrapping around her waist.

“What was it you said about wanting me against the wall, again?” She asks, turning her head to face him.

“Wanna hear you scream in that position,” he whispers in her ear as he pushes his pelvis against her. His lips find the corner of her mouth as his hands move down to find her lack of underwear.

She leans into him and kisses him, then draws back. “Do you still have the condom on?”

He steps back and looks down, blushing. “Um, yeah. I’m gonna go take care of that,” he says and makes his way towards the bathroom.


End file.
